


Three's A Crowd...

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose has just become Seth Rollins' newest crossfit student, but conflict begins when Roman Reigns enters the picture though.





	

Seth Rollins was madly in love with Dean Ambrose, but that was a deep dark secret, 'cause Roman Reigns was dating his brand new crossfit student... "I suck at this!" Dean said, bursting out laughing after falling down. "No, you're doing just fine for a beginner!" Seth said, lifting him back up. "Deano!" Roman said, entering the building. "Romes!" Dean said, going over to give him a hug. "What's he doing here?" Seth said, agitated. "Oh, you know him?" Dean said, confused. "Yeah, I..." Seth said, searching for words. "Well, that's weird... 'cause I've never meant you before..." Roman said, narrowing his eyes. "Seth?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "You came in here for a second last week... remember?" Seth said, panicking. "No..." Roman said, shaking his head. "Guys! Just let it go..." Dean said, exhausted. "So... how was that movie you both watched last night?" Seth said, slightly smiling. "That movie at my place?" Dean said, scratching his head. "No, I mean..." Seth said, speechless. "Okay..." Roman said, slowly. "We better get going." Dean said, taking the hand of his boyfriend. "Bye... baby." Seth said, under his breath. Later on, Seth ran into Roman at Starbucks. "Hey!" Seth said, sitting down at his table. "Hi..." Roman said, uncomfortably. "Whatcha drinkin'?" Seth said, friendly. "Hot chocolate..." Roman said, eyeing him. "One of my faves!" Seth said, laughing. "Ooh, Dean's, too." Roman said, smirking. Afterwards... Seth offers to give Dean the drink Roman brought him.

Dean Ambrose was sitting in the library reading a book about Big Foot, when Seth Rollins stopped by to give him "the drink" Roman Reigns brought him... "Here, it's from Roe!" Seth said, placing the drink down onto the table. "Oh, thanks!" Dean said, taking a sip from the cup, only to spit it out seconds later! "What's wrong?!" Seth said, worried. "This isn't hot chocolate! But it is gross!" Dean said, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. "He... Roman did that to you on purpose... I'm so sorry." Seth said, sitting down next to him. "Huh?!" Dean said, moving away. "I... I told him not to, but then he threatened me." Seth said, emotionally. "Seth... I'm really sorry." Dean said, getting closer to him. "It's not your fault." Seth said, standing up. "I'll talk to him..." Dean said, getting up. "No! I mean... forget and forgive, right?" Seth said, nervously smiling. "Um... right?" Dean said, puzzled. Afterwards, Dean decides to ask Roman about the incident, after all, he is his boyfriend. "Sup?" Dean said, walking over to him. "Hey, man." Roman said, with his headphones on. "All out of hot chocolate?" Dean said, agitated. "What?" Roman said, taking off his headphones. "You gave me some nasty flavor..." Dean said, looking away. "No, I didn't! I gave you hot chocolate with even some wiped cream on top of it!" Roman said, ticked off. "But then why'd Seth..." Dean said, conflicted. "Seth?!" Roman said, rolling up his sleeves. "Let's go..." Dean said, walking in front of his boyfriend.

Roman Reigns was about ready to Superman Punch Seth Rollins into the cold, hard ground until Dean Ambrose convinced him to calm down until they actually talk to Crossfit Jesus about this matter... "Dean... Roman... you're both together again." Seth said, unease. "Well, why wouldn't we be?" Dean said, intensely. "Nevermind..." Seth said, walking away. "Hey, you can't just walk away from us like that!" Roman said, following him. "Yeah?! Why not?!" Seth said, swinging back around. "We want... we need answers." Dean said, taking a deep breath. "From me?! Why?! I mean absolutely nothing to you!" Seth said, snapping out. "Hey now, calm down!" Roman said, pointing his finger at him. "Seth... you actually mean the world to me." Dean said, running his hand through his unmanaged hair. "Wait... what?" Seth said, in disbelief. "Yeah... what?" Roman said, titling his head. "I mean... seeing you go through all of this just for me shows that you're seriously crazy about me." Dean said, kissing him. "What the...?!" Roman said, outraged. "Shhh." Dean said, kissing him as well. "So, what just happened... exactly?" Seth said, widening his eyes. "I don't even know..." Roman said, chuckling. "Guys... how about we all date each other?" Dean said, grinning. "Sounds like a plan." Seth said, tugging the blonde part of his hair. "You know what?... I actually would enjoy that." Roman said, rubbing his chin. Afterwards, the three all go out on their first date together, having the time of their lifes.

**Author's Note:**

> omg im seriously hoping that all of The Shield fans out there totally love this fanfiction! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments to make me smile! ♡♥


End file.
